


阿里巴巴直播

by SAKURAKIRORO



Series: 魔笛阿里巴巴 [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Other, 直播, 触手
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAKURAKIRORO/pseuds/SAKURAKIRORO
Summary: 涩情的直播是我找狼王AMO老师约的稿子
Series: 魔笛阿里巴巴 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848826
Kudos: 6





	阿里巴巴直播

事情究竟是怎样发展到这个地步的呢……  
阿里巴巴的脑子有点短路，可能是因为长时间没有喝水又加上不断出汗的关系，他已经放弃思考了。  
“呼……”他小心翼翼的呼出一口气，但是就只是这种微弱的动作都牵扯到了塞进身体里抵住他敏感点的那个东西；后穴收缩带动那个东西又震动起来，他腿软到连调整姿势都做不到，只能咬近牙关趴在桌上减少自己发出的明显带着情色的呻吟，眼神迷离。  
还有多长时间……  
随着清脆的钱币落地音效响起，桌子上又出现了一瓶魔药，事实上他已经不记得自己到底喝了多少这种药水，每一瓶药水都会让他的脑子混沌一分，让他的身体无比渴望被触摸蹂躏。  
到底是什么……掌管色欲的魔神，还是什么别的……

其实这一切发生的似乎都不太符合常理，但又似乎没什么可以挑剔的。  
巴尔巴德推翻了腐朽的政治，这无疑是个里程碑一般的决策；但贫民窟的人数实在太多，在没有选出领导者前的巴尔巴德，阿里巴巴暂时成为了总理代理，可即使如此，国库的亏空依旧不容小觑。  
然后有一位流浪商人出现在他的面前，告诉他可以使用他手上的眷属器在全世界收敛钱财，并且对方全凭自愿上交，只看阿里巴巴要在镜头前如何演讲才能打动对方。  
这是个毋庸置疑的好办法，他画了一天时间和阿拉丁一起研究这眷属器的使用方法；和普通的金属器一样，这个东西要把自己的魔力注入进去，然后由自己控制屏幕出现的范围，在对方购买屏幕里出现的道具并且由阿里巴巴使用完之后，购买的财物会直接传送到国库里。  
但是在阿里巴巴喝下第一口魔药之后，事情开始向不受控制的方向发展了。

黑色的鲁夫缠绕在桌子一角的盆栽上，然后在阿里巴巴的面前炸裂开来，灰尘扬了满屋；并且在他还没反应过来的时候，带着粘液的植物根茎就缠上了他的身体，十分粗鲁的把他的四肢束缚起来。  
「这盆盆栽可花了我不少钱，希望那些钱足够帮您扩充国库，而且希望你能喜欢这个道具，巴尔巴德的尊贵殿下」  
面前的通讯仪上出现这样一句话，虽然没有署名，但是不用脑子也能想到，那飘飞的黑色鲁夫，还有这种不明所以的恶劣行径……  
“裘达尔……”他本来还想控诉一下这个讨厌的家伙没安好心，但下一秒出现的像是保护光环一样的东西套在他的下体上让他差点直接尖叫出来。  
「阿里巴巴！你没事吧，刚刚我帮你用了保护魔法」  
好吧，一波未平一波又起说的就是现在。他现在被扭动的藤蔓捆着四肢动弹不得的瘫坐在地上，身后塞着的两个时不时会振动的金属器摩擦过敏感点时的感受真的让人欲仙欲死；然后刚刚……阿拉丁买下的道具突然禁锢在根部，被硬生生憋回去的快感在身体里游走着，让他忍不住流下生理性的泪水。  
还好，还好这些道具是有时效的。  
“我知道了，阿拉丁，但是不要再买了……我没事。”他尽量口齿清晰的对屏幕那端说着，他知道阿拉丁刚刚肯定也在看；现在就是等待道具随着时间推移逐渐减弱效果了。  
阿里巴巴没想到，解除时效的过程也会如此痛苦。  
身体里积存的液体自己慢慢的流了出来，然而这种方式反而更加折磨人，没办法痛快发泄的欲望一点点消逝，越是心急就越是痛苦；到最后虽然知道那道具已经完全消失，自己想要发泄出身体的也已经悉数发泄出去，可身体里的快感还是没有完全消失，甚至他更希望有人能够好好抚慰一下前端——他自己的四肢还被藤蔓捆着固定成无法挣脱的姿势，凭他自己是触碰不到的。  
他已经顾不得屏幕上出现的文字和耳边不断响起的钱币声，大口喘息着想要让这一切早点结束；但是新的道具又从空中出现，扣在了藤蔓和他的身上。  
猛然升起的强烈的瘙痒感和想要发泄的欲望把神智吞没，阿里巴巴挺起腰挣扎着，却被藤蔓束缚的更紧，甚至直接把他的手臂拎起，双脚悬空的立在房间中央；而且阿里巴巴马上就明白了，为什么阿拉丁会说买的是保护道具。  
不知道是因为保护道具的消失还是因为刚刚劈头盖脸浇下来的那些膏状物，藤蔓把他缠绕的更紧了些，就像是知道他的渴望一样抚摸着他挺立的乳首，撩拨起他更强烈的欲望，在他张开嘴呻吟的时候寻进了他的口腔，快速生长的枝叶像口枷一样把他的上下颚分开，让他动弹不得。另外的藤蔓则另辟新径，从他的裤腿里攀去后庭，从已经快要失效的两个金属器之间挤进臀瓣，然后在温湿的暗处生长膨胀，一下充满了那早就渴望被触碰的禁忌带。  
快感让他几乎原地昏厥，但脖颈上传来的牵拉感还是让他睁开眼去查看，是自己平时戴在脖子上的红色蛇状绳索；一瞬间传来的窒息感让他有些失神，但不得不承认这种感官上的刺激更能令人兴奋。  
藤蔓不知道什么时候进化出了更细的根茎，刚好缠绕塞满他下体的每一处缝隙；他挺起腰去迎合，可发泄的出口却也被根茎攀住，不断向内延伸。  
「需要我帮你吗？看你好像很难受的样子。」  
虽然不知道是谁，但阿里巴巴还是先谢过了；身后的金属器不知道什么时候消失了，藤蔓却只是在入口处转着圈，丝毫没有进入的征兆。  
魔法阵在前段亮起，然后就是后穴被填满的满足感。  
“练……红明？”  
粘湿的后穴包裹着自己的阴茎，而阴茎又刚好摩擦着体内的敏感点；手脚被吊起像是任人摆布的玩偶，虽然他不得不承认这让他有些愉快，也许有什么奇怪的地方觉醒了。  
前段和后穴的快感让人很快登顶，但是藤蔓还轻刺着下体前端，被插入了小孔之中，而且还在不断轻轻颤动；精液瞬间向前涌去却被细棒挡住了去路，甚至是更加变本加厉的把根茎向更深处推去，直至把那些液体和前端都送入了膀胱内部；“感觉，要死了……”  
不知道是谁又召出一面镜子立在他的身前，让他自己看看自己这副色情的样子；深紫色的藤蔓紧缚着他的身体和手臂，在白皙的肌肤上留下红色的痕迹，因为魔法药物的叠加微微泛粉的躯体，精液和植物的粘液混在一起顺着大腿流下，后穴也向外淌着水，似乎对刚刚的填充依旧不满足的邀约。  
似乎随着植物的生长，打赏者的道具也会跟着改变，从最开始只作用于阿里巴巴本人，变成了促使植物的改变和进化。  
枝条上长出了粉色的果实，一簇簇的紧凑在一起，伸到他的面前；阿里巴巴下意识的偏头躲开，果实在碰到他脸的一瞬间爆开，白色的果肉黏了满脸。  
「吃下去」  
荧幕上的字仿若魔咒，他顺从的张开嘴让果实进入他的口腔；白色的甜腥汁液一部分被咽下，一部分顺着嘴角流了下来，滴到身上。  
「很舒服吗？要正面回答」  
阿里巴巴咬下再次打算伸入口中的藤蔓，有些口齿不清的回答“是的，很舒服……非常感谢。”  
藤蔓似乎由于被咬断变得更加疯狂，收紧了对他的束缚，更多的果实从藤蔓里长出；连后穴的周围也一同被摩擦，白色的汁液刺激使后穴不自觉的收缩，顶着还未复位的阴茎向前冲撞着敏感点；快感和无法射出的痛苦一同支配着这具身体，果实爆出的汁液几乎让他整个人都被覆盖，还有更多的果实想要钻进他的嘴里，来不及吞咽的白浊和口水一同流下，脸颊因为被果实填满鼓起来一块，不由得让人想入非非。  
黑色的鲁夫再次出现，但这次是从眼前展开；也许是因为被黑鲁夫影响到，阿里巴巴暂时失去了视力。  
剥夺一个感官之后，其余的感官会变得更加灵敏；不同于刚刚对着镜子时直观的视觉刺激给人的快感，这种剥夺感官后温水煮青蛙一样的折磨也能给人无与伦比的体验。  
房间里很安静，只能听到阿里巴巴自己的喘息和呻吟，还有后穴发出的粘腻水声；不知道是什么贴紧了小腹，从感觉判断可能是类似章鱼触手一类的东西，但那是温热的。然后那个东西开始移动，就像是有人用手不断揉按着已经充盈精液的腺体，他扭动腰肢想要更多的刺激，大脑因为缺氧变得有些混沌，他已经不知道干性高潮了几次，因为挣扎不小心扯断了几条藤蔓导致现在连手指都被牢牢固定住，呼出的热气像是有人在抚摸他的嘴唇。  
在阿里巴巴觉得差不多适应这种黑暗的时候，那贴在小腹上的触手突然坏心眼的加大了力度；精液终于从顶端喷出，练红明的魔法也终于失效，白色的粘稠液体夹杂着被冲开的细藤蔓从还未来得及合拢的后穴里流出，不知道得到什么指令，植物突然放开了对他的束缚，只有手臂还紧紧的捆缚在一起。  
膝盖和地面接触带来冰凉的触感，刚刚按压小腹的东西已经消失不见，虽说现在被剥夺视力，阿里巴巴也无法判断那东西究竟是时限到了之后消失了，还是进化成了更复杂的东西。  
双腿被生硬的分开，有什么抵在了后穴不断剐蹭着，似乎是在引诱他坐下去；阿里巴巴尝试着贴近那个东西，却被包裹住了下体，就像是一件衣服一样紧紧的和他贴合在一起。  
那东西真的灵敏的不像普通的藤蔓，在再加上眼前黑暗的双重刺激，他很快就再次高潮了。  
但是那东西在他射过一次之后就不再动作，只是简单的贴在身上；这让阿里巴巴有些不知所措，这种知道有人在看他现在表情而自己又无法感知外界的紧张感让他很快就再次勃起了，在包裹下有些胀痛。  
有什么东西慢慢滑入后穴不断搅动着，却又不抽插，撩的人心痒难耐；“……拜托了。”他试探着开口，“请给我……”  
视线突然恢复，他花了两三秒才适应好光线，藤蔓和身上贴着的东西都已经撤去，除了面前悬浮着的屏幕，好像一切都已经结束了。  
「那么，最后就以自慰结尾怎么样？刚刚有好多次你都没有让自己愉快的射出来吧，就当是犒劳一下自己也可以」  
不知道为什么，刚刚明明对那些强制性的调教都没有感到窘迫，现在不需要道具的自慰反倒让阿里巴巴有些尴尬起来。  
他把手放到自己的阴茎上慢慢动作起来，像自己感到的藤蔓一样揉搓着自己的小腹；经过刚刚一系列的折腾，他现在已经没什么力气站起来走出房间，只能靠在墙边重复这种简单的动作，自己探寻自己敏感点的过程是漫长而煎熬的；另一只手探向身后，等到终于解放的时候却发现，直播不知道什么时候已经结束了。  
“……也算是，成功了吧”


End file.
